Pregancy Fever
by lemonade1499
Summary: Set after 3x02. What happens when everyone figures out Noelle's pregnant? Will there be a break-up? Will Noelle be the only one pregnant at 15? Will Nick and Gail get together? Will Luke Resurface?
1. The News

**This is my first Fanfiction tell me how do please.**

**A/N I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

"Sam we are in deep shit." Oliver says in the locker room

"Why what's going on?" I ask slamming the locker shut

"Nash just told Jerry who told me that Noelle was throwing up in the locker room and she asked if she was pregnant and she said yes." Oliver whispers furiously

"What's the big deal?" I ask confused

"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" He yells as everyone looks at us

"Ssshhh." I whisper

"Fine the big deal is pregnancy fever." He whispers

"What's going on?" Dov says trying to open up his locker

"Pregnancy fever." Oliver exclaims

"Hell do you think Sue know?" Dov yelps

"Know what?" Collins asks

"About pregnancy fever and to answer the question Epstien no I don't think Sue knows… yet." Oliver continues

Then the men's locker room door slams open. In walks Jerry. His face was bright red. He looked pissed off.

"Jerry has it hit yet?" Oliver asks nervous

"Oh yes it has hit and trust me this one will end in a break-up I swear." He says kicking a locker.

"What happens when pregnancy fever hits?" Collins ask

"The women start talking about babies all the time and get very hormonal like their actually pregnant and then the worse of all happens they have the baby and marriage talk." Jerry says gravely

"Aren't you already married Oliver?" Collins asks

"Yeah but we talk about like why did we get married? Do you think it was a mistake?" He says exhausted.

"Guys Frank told me to tell you parade starts in 2." Chris said walking over to where the guys were huddled.

"Let's get this over with." I say with a nervous expression on my face.

We all walk out of the locker room in to the parade. McNally wasn't there yet. I wonder how McNally is going to do with the pregnancy fever and all. I stand up against the wall as usually next to Oliver and Jerry. Andy and Traci came in giggling and at down at a table. After parade was over it seemed like a regular day. McNally and I were paired together. Everything was fine until we got in to the squad car. Then she wigged out.

"So I hear Noelle's pregnant." I say

"You knew! Why didn't you tell me?" She yells

"Calm down., I thought you knew and I just found out today." I add

"Oh." She says embarrassed. It was silence for a while.

"Do you want to go the Black Penny tonight?" She asks

"Nah." I say turning right

"Oh I got it you don't want people to know we are together. So we only hang out at my house. Well Sam they already know we are together. Everyone knows what we did in undercover!" She yells

"No I just don't want to go to the Penny tonight okay no other reason." I assure her it didn't work.

"Yeah whatever." She says looking out the window.

"McNally you can't run from me this time!" I yell at her

"I am pregant." She says looking me dead in the eyes

* * *

**How did you like it? There is more to come so please review.**


	2. The Possibility

"You are what?" I asked slamming on the brakes

"I'm pregnant well not officially I mean I haven't taken a test yet-" Andy starts

"So you're not pregnant." I state

"I am 2 weeks late and remember how I was so excited on my first day back and threw up and you made me stay home?" She asks

"Weren't you um-" I start embarrassed

"On birth control? Yeah I am like it says on the package 99%." She says impatiently

"I-what do you want to do?" I ask

"Well for start how about move the squad car in to the parking lot." She laughs

"Okay." I say

As I turn in to the parking lot everything is floating around in my head. I remember when my Mom was pregnant with Ali. She got big and her and Dad almost got a divorce. Ali died when we all got in to the car crash. Mom was only 3 months pregnant we, Sarah and I, named her Ali. Mom and Dad couldn't even deal with that at the moment.

"I'll be there." I say mostly to myself

"What?" Andy asks

"I'll be there for the pregnancy test, every doctors appointment, when we tell people. I'll be there." I say taking her hand

"Okay but don't pass out when they do the vaginal exam because then I'll freak out." She says smiling

"Really McNally do you think I'm a softy like Jerry?" I scoff

"You are a softy but not like Jerry." She smiles

"Ha ha McNally." I say sarcastically

"Come on let's go there is a 10-80 on the highway." She says squeezing my hand.

"Fine but after shift we are going to buy a pregnancy test to make sure." I say squeezing her hand.

"I sort of already bought like 10." Andy says looking out the window

"Did you mean to tell me like that?" I ask

"No, Traci and I want to get ours together." She says looking at her feet.

"You mean Nash is pregnant too?" I ask shocked

"Sam watch out." She yells I swerve to miss a green Volvo

"No, Traci might be pregnant." She says as we continue to the highway

"Well at least shift is almost over so we can take that test." I say giving her my famous grin as we get on the scene.


	3. The Test

**Thank you all for reviewing and reading. I will be updating more frequently after June 13th. So thank you all this is the best response I could hope for.**

**N/A I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Shift is over and I am so nervous. Andy was going to tell Traci that I figured it out and she wanted to take it with me. I waited outside the women's locker room. I drummed my fingers on the wall.

"Hey Swark buddy!" Jerry yells at me

"Hey man what is going on?" I ask

"Nothing Nothing." He says avoiding my eyes

"What's up for real? And don't lie!" I say sternly

"Well Nash might be pregnant." He whispers in my ear. I fake suprise

"Well congrats man." I say as Traci and Andy walk out of the woman's locker room

"Congrats on what?" Traci asks

"Closing the Smith case." I quickly say before Jerry says anything else

"I know he did a good job didn't he Andy?" Traci asks

"Yeah." She says coming over and giving me a kiss on the cheek

"Well we got to go." I say taking her hand.

"Yeah are you going to the Penny?" Jerry asks

"Nah just going to stay around the house help Andy get settled." I say

"Yeah settled right." He says nodding giving me a wink.

"Bye Jerry." I say rolling my eyes

"Bye have fun 'getting settled'" He calls

Andy was blushing a deep dark red. It only got deeper when I looked at her as we walked out to my truck. We rode in silence. Tension was in the air we were both nervous. Andy kept messing around with the radio by turning it to country stations and then she finally settled on Justin Bieber "Boyfriend".

"New rule no Justin Bieber in my car." I say as she laughs

She starts dancing around the truck. I laugh too. God she's beautiful I thought. As we pull to her apartment building the erie silence comes back. I close my eyes and turn off the car. I sit there, eyes closed thinking. I could hear the gears in McNally's head turning. God sometimes McNally overthinks. Her fingers were drumming on the dashboard. I put my hand on her hand to stop the drumming. I give her a death glare and she sends me an apoligatic look. My heart melts. Damn I'm whipped I thought.

"Are you ready?" I ask

"Yeah." She says

When we get out of the car we don't hold hands, but some how I feel we were connected somehow. The walk up the old toilet factory's steps was a long one.

"McNally why did you pick an apartment on the third floor?" I ask groanning

"Ok Mr. Badass can't climb a few steps?" She asks turnning around

"You think I'm a badass?" I ask shocked

"That's what you would get out of that statement." She says turning around and rolling her eyes

"You think I'm a badass." I say to myself

"Come on old man we got a pregnancy test to take." She yells to me

"What am I a badass or an old man?" I call

"Come on Badass old man." She yells openning the door.

As we walk in to the apartment I get more nervous. I go in to her kitchen and head strait for the beer. I almost asked if she wanted one. I laughed internally. Man really love- I started to think. No Swark she was engaged 6 monthes ago come on man I thought.

"Are you ready?" She asks

"Yeah." I say taking a deep breath.

"Okay I will go pee on 2 different ones and you can set the timer for 5 minutes." She says

"Okay." I say as she goes in to the bathroom.

I look around for the timer. I was rumaging throught the 5th drawer when she comes out. She held 2 white sticks in one hand and 2 pieces of paper in the other. She sets the sticks on the counter. I scrunch up my face.

"There's a cap on them." She says rolling her eyes

"Oh." I say blushing

"Give me your phone." She demands

"Why?" I ask already digging it out of my pocket.

"To put a timer on it." She says scrolling around for about 30 seconds and setting it down.

"Now we wait." Andy adds.

We stare at each other.

"You want to try a yoga video?" She asks

"McNally..." I start

"Sam." She levels

20 minutes later...

"Damn Sam." She says breathless on the floor

"And you said I was old." I chuckle

"The test!" She yelps jumping up.

"How do you get out of this knot?" I yell panicked

She turned around and fell

"McNally." I shout as I lean down to see if she's okay

"Ow." She says rubbing her butt.

"Are you okay?" I ask nervous

"Yeah." She said then after a second we both bursted out in laughter

"Oh my God." She says giggling wipping tears from her eyes.

"Let's go." I say helping her up

She gets up and we both walk up to the counter top and we both take one pregnancy test. I take her hand.

"On the count of three." She suggests

"One." I say

"Two." She says

"Three." I shout

I flip it over 2 lines were showing; I guess it might of helped if I read the direction.

"Andy what does this say?" I ask handing it to her.

"I'm pregant." She says crying

"Don't cry it will be okay." I say hugging her.

"No these are happy tears." She says breathing ragged.

"Were having a baby." I say to myself

"Were having a baby." She laughs. I give her a hug.

"I love you." She blurts

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Please review again**


	4. Love and Interuptions

**Sorry guys for not updating in so long I will put up 3 chapters this week to make up for it...**

**A/N I don't own Rookie Blue**

"You what?"

"Love you." She says slowly

"You know you don't have to um say it if you don't want to." She says quickly bitting her lip

"I thought we decided to take it slow." I say

"Yeah I guess I just got caught up in the mo-" She starts

I kiss her to shut her up. I mean yeah I was happy that she loves me, but she kind of pissed me off a little. She was engaged 6 monthes ago for God sake! I was feeling conflicted for the rest of the night.

* * *

I woke up in the morning. The sun light poured through window. I closed my eyes. I groan. Andy layed in bed. She was awake lying face up. Her eyes were closed, and her hands were on her stomach. I smiled. She looked cute when she was sleeping. I could tell she was upset about how I reacted last night. I mean I know it kind of makes me a jerk for being pissed at her for loving me. I mean I love her but again was engaged.

I got up out of bed. I walked in to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge. There was 2 bottle of juice: grapefruit and orange. And she said she would forget.

_Flashback_

_"Do you to be normal together?" I ask _

_"Yeah." Andy says hopping in my truck._

_"I'm sorry." she blurts_

_"It's Boyds fault not yours." I say gripping my hand on the wheel._

_"What are you talking about?" She asked confused _

_"God's Good Grace." I say with no emotion_

_"Sam..." She starts _

_"Why don't we forget the whole thing except for what happened that first night you walked in to the Alpine Inn." I offer_

_"I don't think I can." She whispers_

_"Just try for me." I pled._

_End of Flashback_

_"_Sam." Andy calls

"Yeah coming." I say grabbing a glass of grapefruit juice.

"You know I hate waking up alone." She says when I walk in the room

"And I hate listening to Justin Bieber. Guess we'll both have to make some sacrafices somethimes." I say taking a sip of my juice to hide my smirk.

"Jackass." She says throwing a pillow.

"Pregnancy hormones suck." I yell at her avoiding the pillow.

"So it wasn't a dream?" She asks

"No it wasn't." I say giving her a kiss.

"What time is it?" She asked

"Well I would know but again I don't know where my watch is." I smirk

"Really what time is it?" She asked

"7:30 why?" I ask

"We got a doctor's appointment at 10 today."

"Okay." I say kissing her neck and going lower...

"Knock knock Andy it's your Dad. Hope you don't mind me using-" Tommy says walking in to the bedroom


	5. Waiting

"Get out." Andy yells covering herself

"Sorry." He yells turning around

"And you said it was good to let your Dad have a key." I grumble

"At least you have clothes on." She whispers furiously

"Jeans that is it." I whisper back.

I get off the bed. I threw her that white dress I liked. I grabbed my shirt and keys. I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She gave me that look. The one that was don't leave me. So I gave her my look of Suck it up.

"Bye McNally I will see you at 10 at the hospital." I say giving her a kiss good-bye.

"Bye." She says.

I walked out the door of the bedroom. Tommy was sitting on the couch. His face was bright red. He had 2 coffees in his hand. He was on his phone. I waved to him. He looked at me. His eyes were bludging out of his head. Yep Andy was going to have a great time explaining this one.

* * *

"Yo Jerry what's up?" I say into my phone

"Nash isn't pregnant." He whispers in to the reciever

"Oh." I say shocked

"Yeah I thought for sure that she was." He said sadly

"Were you trying?"

"No." He said appaled

"Hey can I talk to Nash?" I ask

"Why?" He asks confused

"I need to know what to get Andy for her birthday." I improvise

"Oh here she is." he says handing her the phone

"Hi Sam whats up?" Traci asks

"Where's the OB/GYN at the hospital at?" I ask

"What?" She says shocked

"Keep your voice down. Andy has an appointment in like 10 minutes and I can't be late." I whisper in to the phone

"3rd floor." She says

"Thanks." I say

"And make sure to get her a size small." She says

"Bye." I say hanging the phone up.

As I got out of the car. The elevator ride was slow. I was just praying that McNally wasn't late. She was waiting outside the elevator door. She threw her arms around me. I give her a kiss on the cheek. I grabbed her hand. She lead me in to the office.

"How was your Dad?" I ask

"Um good." She says

"Did you..." My question leads off

"No." She says squezing my hand

"Okay." I say we sit there in silence.

"McNally,Andrea." The nurse calls


	6. Appointments

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. **

**A/N I don't own Rookie Blue**

* * *

Andy's POV

"Andy calm down." Sam tells me

"Calm down? I am calm!" I yell at him

"I see that." He says smirking

"Shut up." I say swatting at his chest.

Even though I was acting playful, but I was nervous. I was mostly nervous because every woman on my mom's side of the family had at least 2 miscarriages. My mom had 5 miscarriages. I had one when I was in high school. My boyfriend at the time told me to get rid of it. I got in a car crash when I was 8 weeks and they say that caused the miscarriage.

"I was pregnant before." I tell him

"What are you talking about?" He says seriously. Tears form in my eyes.

"It was my first time. I missed my period and I took a test. I had a car back then. I drove over to tell my boyfriend and he told me to get rid of it." I take a breath and continue. "I was driving home from there and a deer was in front of me and I swerved. I hit a tree and lost the baby."

"Andy I love you too much to let anything happen to you." He says taking my hand.

"You love me huh?" I laugh shakily wiping tears from my eyes

"Yeah." Sam says wiping a tear I missed.

"Well Andrea it looks like you're about 8 weeks pregnant and your due date will be on Thursday February 21st ." Doctor Hal says walking in.

"Your prenatal vitamins will be able to be picked up in the next hour. I also see that your family has a history of miscarriages is that correct?" She asks expressionless

"Yeah." I say avoiding her gaze squeezing Sam's hand tighter.

"Well if I see any changes in your blood pressure or any signs of a miscarriage I will put you on desk duty or bed rest. Okay any questions?"

Gail's POV

"What are you doing here?" I ask furiously

"Seeing my girlfriend." Chris says

"I said I don't want to date you." I growl

"You and I both know you didn't mean that." He says

"Yeah I did-" I was interpreted by Chris kissing me.

He slams me up against a wall. I wrap my legs around him. I take his shirt off. Then there was a knock at the door. We ignore the first few knocks but then they got louder.

"Gail it is me, Nick."

"Shit." I breath.

"Are you two dating?" Chris asks curious

"NO! Just Friends with Benefits." I say quickly

"Whatever Gail. How could you do that to him or to me?" He asks hurt grabbing his shirt.

"Chris…" I pled

"Bye Gail." He says walking out the door.

Nick stands there with a single daisy my favorite flower. I slam the door in his face. Back up to the wall and fall to the floor. I let it all out everything Luke, Chris , and Nick all my pain everything. For the first time in my life I cried for the whole night.

* * *

**Please Read and Review **


	7. Public Relations

**This is the day after the last chapter. **

**A/N I don't own Rookie Blue.**

* * *

Andy's POV

"Now I know we don't do parade for the night shift but I have some news. I would like you to meet Jenna Duke and Holly Smith from Public Relations." Frank says

"Hi I am Jenna and we have been informed that some of the officers from the other divisions have concerns of some the relationship stats." A woman with long red hair says

"I am Holly and I will be watching from the backseat of the cruiser to observe how you interact and how to improve your methods of communication. And I would like everybody to know none of this information I collect will be released. Now today I will start out with…."

Not me Not me I chant in my head.

"Officer Swark and Officer McNally." Holly continues I groan.

Frank continues to give out assignments. Once parade was dismissed I went to get a cup of coffee to go. The stupid machine wasn't working. I didn't see Sam come up behind me and reached around me. He turned the machine on so it worked. I looked up at him. I knew that we couldn't have any public display of affections.

"Thank you Officer Swark." I say with a smirk

"Your welcome Officer McNally." He say smirking also.

We walk out and get in to the squad car. Holly follows behind us quickly.

"So how long have you two been sleeping together?" She asks I choke on my coffee.

"I will take that as for as long as you two have been partners." She says writing something down

"A little more than 4 months." Sam says

"Sam." I yell embarrassed

"What? We are suppose to be honest." He says smiling.

"Are you two dating?" Holly asks

"Yes." We say at the same time

"Are you pregnant?" Holly asks

It was silent in the squad car. There was a B&E on the radio. Sam said we would respond to that. Sam I decided that we wouldn't tell anyone until the baby was 12 weeks and I was only 5 weeks. I was really nervous that he would tell her that I was pregnant.

"I don't feel comfortable answering that question at this point in time and I am pretty sure McNally agrees." He says slowly.

I look at him the biggest smile on my face. He had his fingers clenched on the wheel. I put my hand on his knee. I was really proud of him.

"Thank you." I mouthed to him

"Your welcome." He mouths back

Gail's POV

"Nick pull over the squad car." I yell.

"Why?" He says as he pulls it over.

I jump out of the car. I throw up on the side of the free way. Nick gets out of the car, but by that time I was already back in the cruiser. We keep driving.

"Do you want me to take you to the barn?" He asks

"Nope." I say drinking some of his coffee.

"Are you pregnant?" He asks

"Yup." I answer

"And its not yours." I continue

* * *

**I know it's a cliffhanger. Who's baby is Gail carrying? Chris's or Luke's? **

**Please Read and Review.**

**P.S. For all the people in the U.S.A. Happy 4th of July**


	8. A Bitch and some sobs

**So it seems like it has been forever since I wrote. I had really bad writers block. Thanks to those review and reading.**

* * *

_Sam's POV_

"So what is up with you and McNally? You two have been awfully close lately." Oliver asks

"Nothing brother except …. Never mind." I say shutting my locker.

"What?" Oliver asks

"Can you keep a secret?" I ask

"Yeah." He says eyes widening

"So can I." I say walking away

"Low brother low." Oliver calls after me.

I walk away snickering. Oliver was just so easy to get. I really wanted to ask his advice on what I can do to help her during the pregnancy but we still had 4 weeks left until we would start telling people. I was waiting outside the women's locker room when Andy came out hysterically crying. She ran right in to my arms. I wrapped my arms around her protectively.

"Andy what's wrong?" I ask concern flooding my voice

"Not here." She sobs

10 minutes earlier

_Gail's POV_

"Nick go away!" I yell

"I have the right to know Gail." He yells back

"You really want to know you the father is?" I shout at him

"Yes." He says voice returning to conversation level but anger still filled his voice

"Me too." I say running in to the women's locker room

No one was in there. I took a couple deep breaths. I kicked the bench. A black and white gym bag fell it was Andy's. There was 2 pill bottles on the floor along with a couple piece of clothing. I read the bottles it was prenatal vitamins and zofran. I stuffed it in her bag. I was furious how could she not tell us. She is so stupid does she really think we wouldn't figure it out. Andy walked in to the locker room.

"So you pregnant Andy?" I ask her with venom in my voice

"No." she says cautiously

"I saw the god damn prenatal vitamins Andy! Do you think you just lie and toy with people and get away with it?" I scream at her

"Like you flirted and almost screwed Swark while you and Luke dated. Luke and you almost broke up but you had to have them both. You and I both know that you're playing Swark. He's just your boy toy. All you guys are just Friends With Benefits and he will never love you or that baby." I continue

She ran out in tears.

_Andy's POV_

God I was sobbing in Sam's arms in the middle of the station like a baby. This is all about SJ, Sam Junior. Sam thought it was going to be a girl I KNOW it was going to be a boy. Sam led me out to his truck. He put the taligate down and we layed in the back of his truck. I told him about what Gail said. I started sobbing toward the end. He held me.

"I love you and this baby Forever...Even when I die an old man I will love you guys always." He whispers in my ears.

"I love you too." I say kissing him in the bed of his truck. I couldn't think of a better place to be at the moment... except for maybe a bed.

* * *

**What do you guys think? I know Gail is hypocritical and a bitch in this chapter but there is a reason why. **


	9. Kumquats?

**Here you guys go. Gail's mom is in this chapter and some GailxChris. Andy is 10 weeks pregnant now. Gail is 15 weeks pregnant. Noelle is 6 months. Enjoy.**

* * *

_Gail's POV_

I ran crying to Chris's house. I didn't knock on the door. I cried on the front steps. Chris came out and sat on them with me.

"I screwed up." I sniffled

"I've never seen you cry." He said

"I really screwed up." I said

"What happened?" He asks wrapping an arm around me.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours." I cry harder

"It will be okay." Chris says pulling me in to a hug.

"My mom," My voice broke "She kicked me out."

"Tell me what happened." He commanded

"It was a month ago I threw up for the 3rd time that week. I mean if I did the math right I was drinking that night I went home with Chris and Dov.

'Honey are you okay?' My mom asked

'Yeah mom.' I answered shutting the toilet.

'Are you pregnant?' She asks walking in

'Yeah.' I whisper

'Way to screw your career up! I mean is there even still time for an abortion -' She starts getting a wet washcloth

'NO!' I scream.

'What?' She says turning around.

'I said no.' I stated

'You are not ruining your career under my roof.' She says raising her voice

'I will be out in 20 minutes.' I say

'Fine go be with going-no-where-street-cop.' She yells back

'I will.'

'Have fun with that abomination in your stomach.'

And that is what happened."

"Well then you are staying with me." Chris said"What?" I ask confused

"Your not raising our child homeless." He says smiling

"Okay." I say

"Okay?" he asks

"Okay." I say giving him a week smile

_Andy's POV_

"Sam I can't believe you." I yell

"I am just looking out for your safety." He yells back

"I feel safe with you." I whisper

"Andy an at home birth might not be the best idea." He says hugging me

"You can be the first person to hold our baby Sam not some random doctor I rarely know." I say

"A hospital would be safe in case something happens." He says softly.

"At home." I say in a sing song voice.

"We will decide when we get there." He says kissing the top of my head.

"You know our baby is the size of a kumquat now." I say

"Do even know what a kumquat is?" He asks

"Duh of course who doesn't?" I say

"You don't do you McNally?" He says grinning

"Shut up." I say smacking his arm.

* * *

**hey guys if guys really don't know what a kumquat is it is an orange fruit that looks a little like an orange. The next chapter will be with Traci and Jerry. Read and Review**


	10. AUTHOR NOTE PLEASE READ

Alright the story is going to be discountinued. You can PM if you want to continue it. I just won't have time anymore because my Grandfather got dignosed with Cancer. So I am really sorry but maybe after he gets better I will write somemore but until then Love you guys you are the best. 


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright guys I'm back. Andy is 16 weeks pregnant. Gail is 21 weeks pregnant. Noelle is 30 weeks pregnant.**

**A/N I still don't own Rookie Blue **

* * *

_Traci POV_

"Jerry I know my best friend she's pregnant." I tell Jerry walking in to the station

"Well Sam hasn't said anything." Jerry protests

"When has Sam every talk about his personal life?" I ask

"um never but Trace this is different its a baby." Jerry argues

"She's pregnant I'm telling you." I say knowingly

"Who's pregnant?" Oliver asks walking with us

"Andy." I say quickly as she approachs

"Hey Trace,Oliver, and Jer- I mean Detective Barber." Andy says

"You can call me Jerry Andy." Jerry says sighing

"Okay dokie." She says Then all of sudden she turns around and runs to the trash can. She starts vomiting.

"Still think she's not pregnant?" I whisper in Jerry's ear.

_Sam's POV_

I was getting changed in the locker room. That's when it all turned to shit. Jerry,Oliver, Diaz, and Epestien all come in and stand there staring at me. I automatically know they know. Shit how am I going to get myself out of this one?

"Anything you want to say Sam?" Oliver asks

"Nope." I say popping the 'p'

"SAMUEL ALEXANDER SWARK!" Andy yells running in to the locker room

"McNally what is it?" I say automatically concerned with the baby.

"My-" She stops once she sees the guys.

Her hair is down. Her shirt isn't buttoned up and niether are here pants. I instantly know what was going on Andy just turned 16 weeks and she was going to tell people today. Her face was red with frustration just like when she couldn't work the cofffee machine.

"Don't you guys have somewhere else to do besides stare at 4 month pregnant lady that got knocked by her TO?" She yells

"Sorry." They all say at once and despirse running towards to the exit

"Babe whats wrong?" I ask

"Whats wrong? Whats wrong? Well my pants and shirt won't button everybodys calling me a whore. I just vomited in front of the whole station and my mom's here with my ex-fiance to top it all off." She yells

"One problem at a time heres your belly band thingy majob," I say throwing her it out of my bag along with my extra shirt. "Switch my name with your name and your 4 months everyone knows now. Who cares if you vomited or if people calling you a whore there just jealous they can't get a piece of Sexy officer Swark because I am in love with Andrea McNally." I continue she giggles changing in to the clothes.

"Are you okay now?" I ask

"Yes Sexy officer Swark." She says giggling again

"You are never going to let me forget that are you?" I ask

"Nope." She says laughing

"Didn't think so." I say grabing her hand draging her to parade.


	12. A loss

**Don't worry Y'all I didn't forget about you guys. Again sorry about the s****low updates. So anyways there will be 6 more chapters guys... I know I am sad guys. You all are some great fans. So with that I guys some of you will hate me with this chapter. I present you Gail and Chris... BTW I don't own Rookie Blue :(**

* * *

** "**Check again!" I growl.

"M'am we have checked-" The nurse starts

"I don't care! Check for a heart beat again." I growl tears threatening to spill.

The lady gets out the wand, puts more gel on it. She then proceeds to put it on my lower abdomen. Where I should being hearing the heartbeat I hear silence. The silence in the air makes me want to kill someone. My baby was died. I had come for my regular check-up. Nothing was even wrong, I mean I felt some pain, but I felt fine. Chris had to take the afternoon shift today. He felt bad about missing the appointment and I reassured him nothing was going to happen. I was wrong. The lady was saying something about letting the baby come out naturally or surgically. I felt light head. I didn't remember what happened next, but the last thing I said was

"I sorry Chris for failing you."

Noelle's Pov

The pain was intense sitting in the hospital waiting room was the worst. At least Traci was here with me, so I didn't have to face it alone. I didn't think I could ever have the baby without Frank but 20 minutes later there she was Joy Tracy Best. 6 pds 9 oz and 19 inches long.

* * *

**Next up is a Love lock down?**


End file.
